Eliksir miłosny nr - 9?
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE z języka angielskiego. "Powiedz mi raz jeszcze, dlaczego to robię?" "To dla sprawy, John, mówiłem..." Sherlock otrzymuje pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu na Johnie pod pretekstem "sprawy", jednak rezultaty mogą być inne, niż się spodziewali! Ostatecznie Johnlock, z paroma zabawnymi momentami po drodze.
1. To dla sprawy, John!

Tytuł oryginalny: **_Love Potion number - 9?_**  
Autorstwa: **Angel10242**  
Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (również: Johnlocked)  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

* * *

John siedział na kuchennym stole machając nogami, kiedy stawiał czoła swojemu współlokatorowi dzierżącemu pipetę i marszczącemu brwi.

- Powiedz mi _raz jeszcze_ po co to robię, Sherlock?

- To dla _sprawy_, John, mówiłem ci – odpowiedział Sherlock, brzmiąc zarówno na rozdrażnionego, jak i oburzonego, co mogło być aluzją, że ma już dość głosu Johna. – Na pewno nawet ty możesz sobie przypomnieć? Mówiłem ci o tym wczoraj i _przyrzekłeś_, że mi pomożesz. To był incydent z zeszłego czwartku na stronie, ten z kobietą i mężczyzną, który z pewnością nie był jej mężem… i z zamkniętą sypialnią.

- Ach, pamiętam to. – John pojaśniał i nieco odpuścił sobie ofensywną postawę, kiedy przypomniał sobie wyraźny brak krwi na miejscu zdarzenia, co oznaczało, że było mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo zakończenia eksperymentu z fizycznym uszczerbkiem dla niego. – Gdzie oboje, ona i mąż, ślepo przysięgali, że nigdy nie spotkała mężczyzny, z którym znaleziono ją w łóżku, mimo że deklarowała swoją dozgonną miłość do niego, kiedy mężuś ich przyłapał. Czy ona nie sądziła, że została naćpana?

- Właśnie! – wykrzyknął Sherlock. – I mówiła prawdę – nie znalazłem żadnych wskazówek celowego oszustwa. I oczywiście zdecydowanie _coś_ było w jej krwi. Więc, uwzględniając wszystkie dowody, jeśli wykluczysz niemożliwe, cokolwiek pozostaje…

- …chociaż nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą – wtrącił John, śmiejąc się z powiedzenia Sherlocka.

- Tak, John. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego z góry, marszcząc brwi, kiedy mu przerwano. – Nieprawdopodobnym, ale nie niemożliwym jest, że para… uh – Sherlock sprawdził notatki – państwo Warwick, mieli rację i jakiś rodzaj chemii skłonił ją do tego zachowania, a nie że po prostu kłamała,, by ukryć swoją niewierność.

- Więc – tak, wiem, nie znosisz kiedy się powtarzam – dlaczego to robię?

- Jooohhnnnn – Sherlock zawył, teraz zdecydowanie odymając wargi, próbując zmusić Johna do kapitulacji. – Powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz. Żaden narkotyk nie pasuje składem chemicznym do tego w krwioobiegu pani Warwick, a ja nie potrafię znaleźć niczego łatwo dostępnego, co mogłoby wywołać takie symptomy. Zgodziłeś się pomóc mi w testowaniu kopii i udowodnieniu, że to zmusiło ją do takiego zachowania. Tu małżeństwo wisi na włosku, John! – Zakończył z dramatycznym gestem, wymachując pipetą jak przy dyrygowaniu orkiestrą.

John odpowiedział na tę deklarację bardzo nieeleganckim prychnięciem, wiedząc doskonale, że Sherlocka znacznie mniej obchodzi małżeństwo Warwicków niż pokusa rozwiązania zagadki niezidentyfikowanego chemicznego roztworu zdolnego do prowokowania tak irracjonalnych zachowań.

-To naprawdę bardzo proste – kontynuował Sherlock. – Znamy skład chemiczny narkotyku, ale nie proporcje czy metodę przygotowania. Gdybym tylko mógł obserwować wyniki na obiekcie doświadczalnym, mógłbym ustalić dokładną kompozycję narkotyku i udowodnić twierdzenie pani Warwick. Albo i nie.

- Więc… pozwól mi dobrze zrozumieć… Zamierzasz aplikować mi warianty chemicznych roztworów znalezionych w jej krwi aż nie znajdziesz jednego, który sprawi, że uwierzę w swoje kompletne zakochanie w kimś, chociaż nie na zawsze, a potem użyjesz tego, żeby dowieść, że żona nie oszukiwała męża specjalnie?

- Naprawdę, John, nie ma potrzeby powtarzania po mnie moich słów – wiem dokładnie co powiedziałem – Sherlock kontynuował z dezaprobatą. – A zresztą, stężenie, jakiego będę używał, będzie bardzo słabe. Żeby być szczerym, wątpię, czy w ogóle zauważysz efekty.

John westchnął głośno, ale nie było w tym serca. Zgodził się to zrobić, i mimo wszelkich przesłanek świadczących o czym innym (błyskawicznie przychodziło na myśl Baskerville), ufał, że Sherlock nie skrzywdzi go celowo.

- Jeśli mam to zrobić, chcę kilku podstawowych zasad – powiedział srogo John do Sherlocka, odpychając detektywa, który już podchodził z wyciągniętą pipetą, widząc, że John się poddał. – Nie naćpasz mnie, zanim się nie zgodzisz.

- Dobrze. Cokolwiek zechcesz – Sherlock zgodził się z nim lekceważąco, wiedząc doskonale, że przestrzegałby zasad Johna tylko jeśli byłyby zgodne z jego własnymi planami. Nie żeby John musiał o tym wiedzieć.

- Mówię poważnie, Sherlock! Jeśli mnie nie wysłuchasz, po prostu sobie teraz pójdę, a ty możesz wracać do dzikich spekulacji i wyraźnego braku dowodów dla twoich teorii.

Sherlock westchnął rozdrażniony i odszedł od stołu, zgadzając się na ewentualne wysłuchanie warunków Johna.

- Dobra. Po pierwsze, jak długo będzie się utrzymywać każda dawka?

Sherlock zajrzał w notatki i wymamrotał półgłosem:

- Biorąc pod uwagę masę ciała i rozcieńczenie związku, minus pokarm przyjęty przez ostatnie dwie godziny, mnożąc przez połowę życia pięciu… - spojrzał na Johna. – 12 godzin – 24 to zdecydowane maksimum.

- To wykonalne. Więc zasada pierwsza jest taka, że nie zostawiasz mnie samego podczas gdy jestem pod wpływem związku. Żadnego uciekania żeby zbadać jakieś fascynujące podwójne morderstwo, kiedy jestem niezdolny do kontrolowania własnego umysłu.

- Wydaje się… rozsądne – przyznał Sherlock, jakkolwiek był trochę zirytowany myślą o potencjalnej rezygnacji z dobrego morderstwa.

- Po drugie. Hmmm. Żadnego celowego angażowania innych ludzi. Nie chcę, żeby nasi przyjaciele widzieli mnie w kompromitującej sytuacji, albo żeby dowiedzieli się, że właściwie wyraziłem zgodę, żebyś mnie naćpał.

- Tak, John – wymamrotał posępnie Sherlock. Naprawdę, John wykluczał całą dobrą zabawę.

- Po trzecie – żadnego narkotyzowania mnie bez mojej zgody. Razem ustalamy kiedy i gdzie. Żadnego wlewania mi tego do mojej kawy, kiedy nie patrzę.

Sherlock miał na tyle wyczucia, by przy tym punkcie wyglądać na nieco zmieszanego. John był wściekły po całym incydencie z H.O.U.N.D.

- Po czwarte… Już po wszystkim dzielisz się ze mną wszystkimi wynikami. Żadnych sekretów. – John przerwał, próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły sprawy Warwicków. – Czy ona pamiętała wszystko z okresu działania narkotyku?

Sherlock powoli przytaknął.

- Tak… ale pamiętała głównie zarys, nie szczegóły – uczucia i emocje ponad faktem i dowodami, które można zaobserwować. Pani Warwick powiedziała mi, że pamięta przyjemność i uczucie bycia kompletnie zakochaną w nieznajomym, ale była niezdolna do powiedzenia, co jadła na obiad.

- Więc zdecydowanie chcę zobaczyć wszystkie twoje notatki, kiedy efekt dawki minie.

- Tak, dobrze. Skończyliśmy? – Sherlock stracił cierpliwość do reguł i ograniczeń. Bardzo chciał już zacząć i zobaczyć, jak blisko był ze swoją pierwszą kompozycją.

- Tak sądzę – John zwolnił, używając swojego srogiego głosu „Wyświadczam ci wielką przysługę, więc doceń to", a Sherlock wiedział, że John jest tak wstrzemięźliwy tylko dlatego, że nie chce się wydać nazbyt chętny. Ale John był lekarzem, naukowcem tak jak on, i w tajemnicy kochał dobre eksperymenty prawie tak samo jak Sherlock. Nawet John musiał przyznać, że był troszeczkę ciekaw, jaki efekt wywoła wymysł Sherlocka.

- Dobrze. Cóż, jest południe… zaczniemy? Oczekuję, że efekty uwidocznią się po godzinie lub dwóch, osiągając szczyt po pięciu, a potem będą spadać przez kilka następnych godzin. Pierwsza dawka jest stosunkowo słaba, więc twój system powinien ją wydalić, kiedy obudzisz się rano. Jeśli nie wcześniej.

John zeskoczył z kuchennego blatu i stanął przed Sherlockiem, spoglądając na ekran laptopa, kiedy Sherlock wprowadzał dane do arkusza kalkulacyjnego dokumentującego efekty wpływu narkotyku na Johna.

- Zaczniemy od dwóch kropli dawkowanych doustnie i zobaczymy jak pójdzie. Zawsze możemy regulować metodę i ilość następnym razem, gdyby to było niewystarczająco przekonujące. A teraz, otwórz usta i wystaw język.

John przewrócił oczami słysząc rozkaz, ale usłużnie zrobił to, o co prosił Sherlock. Sam Sherlock wziął pipetę i ostrożnie odmierzył dwie krople na język Johna, a potem odszedł z laptopem, żeby uaktualnić notatki. John został sam w kuchni, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Jest tylko jeden sposób żeby się dowiedzieć…

- Co teraz? – zapytał John, przystając w kuchennych drzwiach.

Sherlock podniósł wzrok, by napotkać jego spojrzenie.

- Teraz, John, czekamy.

* * *

**od tłumaczki:** Nad następną częścią już się pracuje, więc będzie niedługo. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, bo to jeden z moich ulubionych ff :)


	2. Eliksir miłości nr 1

Taak, to już, cieszcie się poczciwe duszyczki! W tym rozdziale odkrywamy ukryte namiętności Johna i dobre serce Sherlocka :D No, tak jakby...

Tako rzekę ja, tłumacz, oczywiście. Bo nie ma na początku magicznych literek A/N ;) Tak czy siak, z rozdziałem, waćpan, z rozdziałem!

* * *

John sprawdził zegarek po raz piąty w ciągu kilku minut, chodząc tam i z powrotem po salonie.

- Sherlock, minęły już trzy godziny.

Sherlock kontynuował czytanie książki, ignorując Johna.

- Nie czuję żadnej różnicy – poskarżył się. – Myślałem, że będzie jakiś efekt.

Kolejne dwa okrążenia salonu i jeszcze jeden rzut oka na zegarek, westchnienie i John ciężko usiadł w swoim fotelu, wystukując stopami o podłogę niespokojny rytm. Sherlock odczekał chwilę, po czym zaczął odliczać pod nosem „5… 4… 3… 2…"

John, sfrustrowany, poderwał się z fotela i stanął naprzeciwko Sherlocka.

- Sherlock! Przestań mnie ignorować!

Sherlock raczył w końcu unieść wzrok na Johna i pytająco podnieść brew.

- Działa czy nie? – spytał szorstko John. – Mówiłeś, że osiągnie szczyt po pięciu godzinach… na pewno powinienem czuć coś już teraz? Nie chcę się obijać po kątach przez cały dzień, jeśli to nie ma mieć żadnego efektu.

Sherlock był rozdarty. Z jednej strony uważał, że skoro John się zgodził, to teraz powinien sobie z tym radzić, ale z drugiej on również był ciekaw czy pojawiły się jakieś wyniki, nawet jeśli nie były oczywiste. Zdecydował, że kilka testów może pomóc w zaspokojeniu jego własnej ciekawości, jak i usatysfakcjonować Johna.

- Idź po swoją torbę z przyrządami – poprosił Sherlock. – Szukaliśmy jakichś emocjonalnych objawów – być może najpierw zobaczymy te fizjologiczne. Zrobimy trochę testów i zobaczymy, czy jest już jakieś wymierne działanie.

John zdecydowanie wbiegł po schodach, pragnąc w końcu coś zrobić. Sherlock skierował się do kuchni, gdzie na stole leżał jego laptop, i zrobił kilka notatek dotyczących widocznej huśtawki nastrojów Johna. To mogło nie mieć nic wspólnego z formułą (Sherlock przyznawał, że frustracja była dosyć częstym zjawiskiem u Johna, kiedy Sherlock eksperymentował, szczególnie kiedy to on był obiektem badań), ale było warte zanotowania w przypadku, gdyby zaostrzało się to przy okazji kolejnych formuł.

- Zrobimy parę prostych testów – wyjaśnił Johnowi po jego powrocie. – Zmierzę ci tętno, ciśnienie krwi, rozwarcie źrenic i czas reakcji. Pod tym powinny się skrywać wszystkie psychiczne zmiany związane z „chemią miłości" uwolnioną przez mózg.

- To ma sens – zgodził się John.

Tak naprawdę Sherlock chłostał się w myślach za to, że nie pomyślał wcześniej o zbieraniu danych.

- Będziemy to robić co dwie godziny od teraz, John – wyjaśnił – więc będziemy mogli namierzyć wszelkie niewielkie zmiany, których sam mógłbyś nie zauważyć.

John chętnie usiadł i podwinął rękaw koszuli, robiąc miejsce dla mankietu ciśnieniomierza, i nie ruszał się, kiedy Sherlock sprawdzał rozwarcie jego źrenic. Sherlock zapisał wszystko w swoim arkuszu. Niestety nie mieli podstawowych danych do porównania, ale mogli odkryć zmiany następujące w tej fazie eksperymentu.

Kiedy skończyli, John opuścił rękaw i spojrzał w dół, na laptop Sherlocka. Westchnął i wstał.

- Hmmm… no cóż, mój puls jest w miarę normalny, tak jak ciśnienie. Więc żadnych widocznych efektów. Myślę, że zrobię kolejny kubek herbaty. Chcesz?

Sherlock wydał z siebie potwierdzający pomruk, jego umysł już kalkulował możliwe zmiany w drugim podejściu.

oOo

Było przed siódmą i siedzieli u Angelo jedząc makaron, kiedy Sherlock zauważył zmianę, która zaszła w Johnie. Gdyby nie wiedział, pomyślałby, że mężczyzna jest pijany – jego głos był podniesiony, śmiał się głośniej i chętniej, a jego postawa była niezwykle otwarta i zrelaksowana. Jednak w imię nauki i nie naginania wyników przez dodawanie nowych zmiennych John do obiadu pił tylko wodę – żadnego alkoholu. To musi być mikstura, rozmyślał Sherlock. Zmrużył oczy i obserwował, nie komentując, zastanawiając się, ile czasu upłynie, nim John coś zauważy.

Sherlocka bawiło to, że John dopiero, kiedy dzielili się porcją tiramisu (innymi słowy, Sherlock jadł tiramisu Johna), zdał sobie sprawę, że coś się dzieje.

Łyżeczka z deserem była w połowie drogi do ust, kiedy zastygł, zmarszczył brwi i odłożył ją z powrotem.

- To działa, prawda? – zapytał Sherlocka, który skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

- Sherlock! – krzyknął karcąco John. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć!

- Nie było potrzeby. Nie robisz niczego odbiegającego od normy – zachowujesz się po prostu tak jak zwykle, kiedy wypijesz większość wina z butelki.

- Jednak wciąż… - John jęknął, teraz zirytowany. – Wolałbym, żebyś coś powiedział. To frustrujące, kiedy robisz mi takie rzeczy. Nie mieliśmy opuszczać mieszkania, ale obiecałeś, że powiesz mi zaraz kiedy wykryjesz zmianę, gdybym ja niczego nie zauważył.

Sherlock tylko machnął ręką, zbywając go, i podkradł kolejną łyżkę włoskiego deseru.

- Wszystko w porządku, John. Nie pozwoliłbym ci zrobić tutaj czegoś kompromitującego – lubię Angelo i chciałbym móc tu jeszcze wrócić.

oOo

- Nie jestem z ciebie zadowolony – rzekł John do Sherlocka, kiedy szli do domu z restauracji.

Sherlock ledwie zamruczał w odpowiedzi, tylko połową myśli będąc przy Johnie. Tak naprawdę katalogował w myślach wszystkie efekty, jakie zauważył u Johna, oraz siłę tych związanych z emocjami, aby móc dołączyć to do notatek, kiedy wrócą.

- Chciałbym, żebyś mnie posłuchał – John mruknął na stronie. – Mówisz, że będziesz przestrzegał reguł, a potem po prostu robisz, co ci się podoba, nie patrząc na cenę…

Sherlock odciął się od niego zupełnie, zadowolony, że nie ma niczego nowego, czego można by się nauczyć, słuchając Johna jęczącego na temat trywialnych rzeczy, takich jak „przestrzeganie reguł". Kontynuował żwawy marsz – było zimno i dostawał dreszczy, i naprawdę chciał już wrócić do domu.

Sherlock wszedł na skrzyżowanie i spojrzał w bok, tylko po to by przekonać się, że Johna z nim nie było. Marszcząc brwi, przyjrzał się badawczo ulicy za sobą, nagle zaniepokojony. Obiecał Johnowi nie zostawiać go bez opieki, gdy będzie pod wpływem narkotyku; to mogłoby z pewnością pasować do kategorii zachowania klasyfikowanego jako niezbyt dobre.

Nigdzie ani śladu Johna.

Sherlock odwrócił się i szybko poszedł w stronę Angelo, zaglądając w każdą alejkę i ciemny zaułek, który mijał, szukając zaginionego przyjaciela. Gorączkowo przewijał w myślach rozmowę – jak dawno temu John do niego mówił? Nie tak znowu… kilka minut… więc gdzie jest?

Skręcił za róg i z ulgą zauważył znajome piaskowo-blond włosy mężczyzny wpatrującego się w okno wystawowe. Pospieszył w jego stronę krzycząc „John!", ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Dopiero kiedy stanął obok przyjaciela i dotknął jego ramienia, John uświadomił sobie obecność Sherlocka.

- Och! Sherlock! Chodź, popatrz! – wykrzyknął John, w podekscytowaniu łapiąc dłoń Sherlocka i kierując go w stronę sklepu. Puścił jego rękę, by przycisnąć swoją do szyby, patrząc na wystawę z wyrazem urzeczenia na twarzy.

Sherlock zatrzymał się, zmieszany, i spojrzał przez okno, żeby zobaczyć, co tak wyraźnie przykuło uwagę Johna. To był dom towarowy, z wystawą zastawioną różnymi drobnymi sprzętami elektrycznymi. Sherlock poległ przy próbie zrozumienia co jest tak fascynujące.

- Co robisz, John? Myślałem, że chcesz iść do domu?

- Widziałeś kiedykolwiek coś tak ślicznego?

Teraz Sherlock zaczął się martwić. Głos Johna miał ten sam ton, który przybierał po udanej drugiej randce z nową dziewczyną. Brzmiał jak zakochany. Sherlock mówił ostrożnie, jak do małego dziecka:

- Co to jest, John? Co jest takie śliczne?

- Ten czerwony czajniczek! Jest taki czerwony. I błyszczący. I czerwony. Wspomniałem, że czerwony? Naprawdę bardzo lubię czajniki, robią wspaniałą herbatę. Nie możesz zrobić kubka dobrej herbaty bez dobrego czajnika. Próbowałeś kiedyś? Gotowałem wodę we wszystkim, kiedy byłem w armii, ale nigdy nie smakowało tak samo… zawsze zostawał dziwny metaliczny posmak garnka… Nie tak jak z czerwonym czajnikiem…

Sherlock był ogłupiony, ale zaczynał rozpoznawać symptomy. Najwyraźniej ta wersja formuły sprawiała, że John:

- miał większą huśtawkę nastrojów, bez wyraźnej przyczyny,

- zachowywał się w sposób porównywalny to tego po wypiciu większości butelki wina – trochę głośno, trochę chichocząco, i bardziej wylewnie niż zwykle,

- zakochiwał się w rozmaitych sprzętach elektrycznych,

- lub dosadniej – w czerwonym czajniku,

- żeby być dokładnym – czerwonym czajniku, który wyglądał, jakby „można było z nim zrobić naprawdę wyśmienity kubek herbaty".

Sherlockowi w końcu udało się odciągnąć Johna od okna obietnicą, że wrócą tam następnego dnia, kiedy sklep będzie otwarty, i bodźcem w postaci kubka herbaty, chociaż robionego przy pomocy ich „głupiego, zwyczajnego, nudnego czajnika", kiedy wrócą do domu.

Mikstura znacząco rozwiązała mu język. John kontynuował deklamowanie sonetów o cudach czerwonego czajnika przez całą drogę do domu, w czasie ostatniej tury testów Sherlocka z ciśnieniem i pulsem, i kiedy pił obiecany kubek herbaty.

Pod koniec Sherlock był rozdarty pomiędzy uznaniem całej sprawy za przezabawną a niesamowicie drażniącą. Był rozbawiony tym, jak głośny jest John, ale też naprawdę pragnął ciszy, żeby mógł przetworzyć rezultaty i zaplanować skład następnej formuły. Ku jego uldze, po godzinie John nagle się uciszył. Sherlock zerknął ponad laptopem, by ujrzeć Johna wpatrującego się w przestrzeń. Po małej zachęcie i pochlebstwach ze strony Sherlocka zgodził się pójść do łóżka, zostawiając Sherlocka w błogiej ciszy salonu, pozwalając mu wreszcie zebrać i uporządkować myśli.

- To było interesujące – wymruczał do siebie, sadowiąc się z laptopem, by zapisać notatki.

oOo

John zszedł po schodach następnego ranka, by znaleźć Sherlocka drzemiącego na sofie, wciąż ubranego we wczorajsze ubrania. Poczłapał do kuchni, zacieśniając pasek szlafroka, kiedy nieprzytomnie sięgał po czajnik, bardzo potrzebując kubka herbaty.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu czajnik zniknął ze swojego miejsca. Po raz pierwszy należycie się rozejrzawszy, John zauważył na stole tekturowe pudełko i opartą o nie kartkę.

Zaciekawiony, otworzył pudełko, odkrywając w środku nowy, błyszczący czerwony czajnik. Ten czerwony czajnik. John natychmiast zarumienił się zaniepokojony, kiedy zalały go wspomnienia jego obsesji dotyczącej sklepowej wystawy zeszłej nocy.

Wewnętrznie się krzywiąc w oczekiwaniu na zasłużone kpiny, podniósł notatkę. Niespodziewanie jednak uśmiechnął się, kiedy przeczytał treść. Ręcznie napisane bazgroły Sherlocka mówiły tylko:

_John_

_Bo pomimo tego, że to wywołane tylko chemią, cokolwiek podoba ci się_

_tak bardzo, musi być warte posiadania._

_Z cukrem i mlekiem dla mnie poproszę._

_S_

* * *

Streszczenie notatek z eksperymentu S. Holmesa – użycie chemicznego stymulatora w celu wywołania niewybrednego, silnego afektu i osobistego przywiązania („miłości") na obiekcie doświadczalnym w kontrolowanym okresie czasu.

Tydzień pierwszy: związek 2013107 #01

Obiekt: Doktor John H. Watson

Notatki: Eksperyment przebiegł zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, obiekt wykazał zauważalne reakcje na formułę #01, jakkolwiek nie można określić wyniku jako zbieżnego z oryginalnym obiektem. Wzrastające psychologiczne objawy były obserwowane wraz z niewielkimi zmianami psychicznych oznak odpowiadających uczuciu miłości lub żądzy. Rytm serca przyspieszał, kiedy obiektowi prezentowano przedmiot pożądania ( w tym wypadku urządzenie elektryczne), jednakże oczekiwane rozszerzenie źrenic nie nastąpiło.

Wnioski: Silne upodobanie do nieożywionych przedmiotów. „Miłość" nie zaobserwowana.

Konkluzja: Dalsze testy wymagane, z poprawionym składem formuły (może zwiększony poziom noradrenaliny?) i intensywnością.


	3. Eliksir miłości nr 2

3. Eliksir miłosny nr 2

W tydzień po ostatnim eksperymencie John znów siedział w kuchni z językiem na wierzchu, cierpliwie czekając, aż Sherlock ostrożnie zaaplikuje mu dwie krople nowej formuły.

- 'Hym ha szię kohret'ie hószii, 'Erloh?

- Słucham? – zapytał Sherlock z roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się, czy zwiększyć dawkę do trzech kropli.

John odchylił się, pozwalając sobie znów zaangażować język.

- Mówiłem, czym ta się konkretnie różni, Sherlock?

- Och, zwiększyłem stężenie noradrenaliny. Wyciągnij język, chcę dodać jeszcze jedną kroplę.

John posłusznie zrobił to, a Sherlock ścisnął koniec pipety, aby z jej końca spadła jedna kropla.

- Hmm… - John zmarszczył brwi. – Smakuje jak kombinacja goździków i proszku do prania. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że polecam.

- Mogę dodać coś do smaku następnym razem, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Sherlock ku zaskoczeniu doktora.

- Może… ale to nie takie znowu złe. Chyba po prostu wstawię wodę na herbatę – zaraz będzie. Ale dzięki za ofertę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak John napełnia czajnik i znajduje kubki, wciąż rozbawiony eksperymentem z zeszłego tygodnia i niezamierzonym efektem w postaci uwielbienia dóbr elektrycznych. Musiał powołać się na pewną przysługę, żeby paczkę dostarczono na czas, ale warto było zobaczyć minę Johna następnego ranka. Sherlockowi ulżyło, że doktor się tym nie przejął – obawiał się odrobinę, że jeśli pierwsza próba nie pójdzie tak, jak powinna, John może się wykręcić, ale wydawał się całkiem chętny, aby kontynuować.

oOo

Tym razem testowali reakcję Johna na narkotyk co godzinę, czekając na efekty. I znów, po około pięciu godzinach, zaczęły pojawiać się symptomy.

- Puls przyspieszony, źrenice rozszerzone trochę bardziej niż zazwyczaj – zauważył Sherlock, wpisując dane do arkusza. – Czujemy jakąś różnicę?

- Nie bardzo. Przynajmniej tak myślę. Przynajmniej nie pożądam urządzeń elektrycznych – zażartował John.

oOo

Kolejna godzina minęła, zanim formuła zaczęła działać z pełną mocą. Tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu, efekty były zauważalne dla Sherlocka, zanim John zauważył co się dzieje. Znowu doktor zachowywał się jak lekko pijany, śmiał się głośno i nieskrępowanie z czegoś w telewizji, uśmiechał promiennie do Sherlocka, odwracając się, by opowiedzieć dowcip.

Sherlock, ku swemu zdziwieniu, odkrył, że w sumie lubił tę wersję Johna, kiedy był bardziej zrelaksowany i otwarty. Detektyw bez problemu przyznawał, że uczucia nie były jego mocną stroną i czasem nie dostrzegał sedna emocjonalnych reakcji Johna. John pod wpływem jego mieszanki był łatwy do odczytania – wszystko odbijało się na jego twarzy i w jego działaniach. Prawdziwy John miał w sobie dużo więcej rezerwy.

_Ciekawe czy mogę w nim wywołać inne reakcje?_, pomyślał Sherlock, kiedy do głowy przyszedł mu inny eksperyment. Był pewien, że John nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy to odkryje, więc trzeba będzie być subtelnym.

Zaczął od czegoś prostego – czy może sprawić, że John ujawni emocje zazwyczaj bardzo głęboko ukryte?

- John.

…

- John!

…

- JOHN!

- Och, przepraszam, chciałeś coś?

- Chodź tutaj. Chcę, żebyś dla mnie obejrzał pewien filmik na youtube.

John chętnie wyłączył telewizor i podszedł do Sherlocka, który siedział na sofie z laptopem.

- Okay, jestem cały twój, Sherlock. Nie zamierzam nawet pytać, po co mam to oglądać – powiedział, kiedy usiadł, z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Sherlock podał mu laptopa i wcisnął przycisk „play" pod filmikiem – to była historia o lwie, który wraca do swoich właścicieli po roku życia na wolności w Afryce (Sherlock po prostu wpisał w google „filmik, który doprowadzi cię do płaczu youtube" i wybrał ten, który mógłby najlepiej przemówić do Johna, lekceważąc wszystkie związane z armią jako zbyt bliskie domowi).

Już po kilku chwilach mógł obserwować uśmiech spełzający z twarzy Johna i łzy pojawiające się w jego oczach. John obejrzał film do samego końca, a potem nagle zwrócił laptopa Sherlockowi, spiesząc do łazienki, aby się pozbierać, jak podejrzewał Sherlock.

Nawet biorąc pod uwagę ucieczkę do łazienki, Sherlock był pod wrażeniem. John pozwolił mu zobaczyć efekt, jaki wywarło na nim wideo, a to oznaczało, że pozwolił mu zobaczyć dużo więcej niż zazwyczaj. Eksperyment numer jeden zakończył się sukcesem. Ale wiedział, że jeśli chce kontynuować te sub-eksperymenty, będzie musiał być ostrożny albo John się zorientuje. Sherlock zdecydował, że dyskrecja ma pierwszeństwo, i że dalsze sterowanie uczuciami Johna może poczekać do innego wieczora.

Kiedy John wrócił do pokoju po kilku minutach, Sherlock włączył telewizor i znalazł coś lekkiego, nie wspominając o filmiku czy jego wpływie na doktora.

oOo

Popołudnie toczyło się mniej więcej tak, jak każde inne, z okazjonalną rozmową pomiędzy czynnościami, które każdy z mężczyzn wykonywał, przerywanymi pomiarami reakcji Johna.

Doktor zaproponował, że ugotuje dla nich obiad, więc obaj przenieśli się do kuchni. Sherlock siedział cicho przy stole i obserwował Johna przy smażeniu. Był zainteresowany, widząc, że John wydaje się być podświadomie uzależniony od dotyku. Głaskał papryki przed pokrojeniem ich w plasterki, przesuwając palcami po gładkiej skórce raz za razem. Pierś z kurczaka była dźgana i szturchana – jej śliska struktura i gęsia skórka odkrywana, kiedy ją kroił, a później odrzucona ze wzdrygnięciem, za którym szła szybka ucieczka w stronę zlewu w celu dokładnego umycia rąk. Dotykiem, który zdawał się najbardziej do Johna przemawiać, był dotyk małej kukurydzy. Sherlock zauważył, że wprawdzie ugotował prawie całą paczkę, ale jedna została na desce i John bezmyślnie się nią bawił, mieszając coś.

Kiedy zjedli i pozmywali naczynia, wrócili do salonu. John miał trochę roboty na blogu, więc wziął laptopa i zasiadł do pisania. Sherlock zaczął pracę nad nowym wariantem formuły, siedząc przy mikroskopie i coś notując. Nie minęło dużo czasu i był pochłonięty czynnością, nieświadomy ruchów Johna.

John w międzyczasie, usadowił się ze swoim komputerem z poważnym zamiarem odpowiedzenia na parę komentarzy na jego blogu. Ale kiedy zaczął pisać, zafascynowało go doznanie, jakich dostarczały klawisze pod jego palcami. Krótko po tym zarzucił pisanie konkretnych słów i zamiast tego przesuwał dłońmi wzdłuż klawiatury, od góry do dołu, delektując się uczuciem gładkości na skórze. Mógł niemal wyczuć tę śliskość, jak silikon albo olej, i musiał przejechać kciukiem po opuszkach palców, aby upewnić się, że nie ma na nich żadnej cieczy. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? To _wspaniałe_! Zafascynowany, wypróbowywał każdy klawisz, ciekaw, czy któryś będzie wyjątkowy.

John uznał za najbardziej zabawne to, że odkrył, iż dwa klawisze, które lubił najbardziej, to spacja i backspace – bez wątpienia ich szczególnie dotykowa natura wynikała z liczby razów, kiedy był zmuszony ich użyć, pisząc bloga.

Znudzony klawiaturą, straciwszy ochotę na pisanie, błąkał się po salonie i podnosił różne rzeczy, gładząc i sprawdzając, co jeszcze jest miłe w dotyku. Był świadom, w jakimś zakątku umysłu, że to nie jest jego zwyczajne zachowanie i prawdopodobnie to eksperyment Sherlocka dochodzi do głosu, ale nikomu to nie szkodziło, więc sobie dogadzał. Tak naprawdę, to było fascynujące. John nie był normalnie typem „dotykacza", zwłaszcza w ich mieszkaniu (kto wie, co zrobił Sherlock z czymkolwiek, co leżało dookoła?), ale przyjemność, jaką z tego czerpał, była warta ryzyka.

Wkrótce potem Sherlock zauważył ruchy Johna i również się zainteresował.

- Co robisz, John? – zapytał ostrożnie, podnosząc głowę znad mikroskopu. Sherlock był rozdarty – obiecał Johnowi, że będzie mu mówił o wszystkich efektach formuły, ale z drugiej strony, wiedział, że gdyby John był świadom swoich ruchów, prawdopodobnie natychmiast by przestał.

- Twój eliksir miłosny wyostrzył mój zmysł dotyku – odpowiedział mu John, uśmiechając się i przesuwając palcami po poduszce leżącej na sofie. – To cudowne!

Sherlock odwrócił się w całości w jego stronę, czując ulgę, że John wie co robi, i usiadł, by obserwować postępy jego wędrówki wokół pokoju.

- Co było najlepsze w dotyku jak do tej pory? – spytał Holmes, ciekaw.

Był zaskoczony natychmiastową odpowiedzią Johna.

- Czaszka, bez wątpienia. Jest idealnego rozmiaru i kształtu do trzymania, co pomaga, i jakkolwiek kość jest gładka, to jednak są tam guzy, pęknięcia i obniżenia. Jest chłodna w dotyku, ale możesz też wyczuć, że to organiczne – bardzo różni się od plastiku. Wyobrażam sobie, że taką właśnie strukturę miałby księżyc, gdybyś mógł zrobić mu zdjęcie 3D.

John przeszedł przez pokój i wziął czaszkę, niosąc ją do miejsca, w którym siedział Sherlock. Przytrzymał ją przed nim i przesunął palcami wzdłuż kości, uśmiechając się nieobecnie, kiedy poczuł przyjemność płynącą z wrażenia pod palcami. Z westchnieniem podał przedmiot Sherlockowi, niechętnie się z nim rozstając, ale chcąc podzielić się doznaniem z przyjacielem.

- Spróbuj. Zobacz, czy możesz wyczuć to co ja.

Sherlock wziął czaszkę i ostrożnie przebiegł po niej palcami, zamykając oczy, żeby lepiej skupić się na odczuciach. Był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że może pod opuszkami wyczuć dokładnie to, co opisał John. To wspaniałe. Miał tę czaszkę w rękach setki, jeśli nie tysiące razy, analizując, mówiąc do niej. Nigdy jednak nie zatrzymał się i nie zrobił tego, co teraz – nie skoncentrował się na tym, co czuł.

Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma, odkrywał każdą powierzchnię – od tej zakrzywionej wewnątrz oczodołów do zębów w uporządkowanych rzędach. Gwałtownie uniósł powieki i spojrzał na Johna.

- Masz rację – to urzekające. Dziękuję.

John uśmiechnął się, doceniając komplement, i wrócił na sofę. Sherlock po kilku minutach podążył za nim, wciąż badając czaszkę. Niedługo potem Sherlock z siedzenia przeszedł do leżenia na kanapie, z nogami zwisającymi z podłokietnika i głową spoczywającą na poduszce obok Johna. Zamknął oczy w kontemplacji, palcami wciąż nieobecnie wodząc po czaszce.

Nie był jedynym bezmyślnie czegoś dotykającym. Dłoń Johna spoczywała na kolanie, pocierając fakturę jeansowych spodni, które miał na sobie, ale nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, przeniósł ją i teraz wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka, delikatnie drapiąc jego skalp.

Sherlock, wciąż skupiony na czaszce, zamruczał z przyjemnością, poddając się wrażeniu, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co się dokładnie dzieje, i zesztywniał z szoku. On i John nie mieli problemów z kontaktem fizycznym, ale z pewnością nie spędzali wieczorów na sofie, głaszcząc się nawzajem.

Ostrożnie zmusił się do rozluźnienia i ponownego zamknięcia oczu. Nie chciał przestraszyć Johna, ani sprawić, by czuł się niekomfortowo. Więc jak się z tego wyplątać? Mógł po prostu zacząć rozmowę i zobaczyć, czy to rozproszy Johna wystarczająco, by zabrał rękę. Niestety, ten właśnie moment wybrał doktor, by znów delikatnie poskrobać paznokciem jego skórę i Sherlock momentalnie zgubił wątek, czując niewyobrażalną przyjemność.

Cholera! Ten eksperyment miał wpływać na Johna, nie na niego.

Teraz Sherlock miał dylemat. Czy chciał się poruszyć, delikatnie, żeby zatrzymać Johna? A może chciał zostać dokładnie tam, gdzie był i po prostu cieszyć się wrażeniem? To było kompletnie oczyszczające – Sherlock nieczęsto pozwalał ludziom się dotykać w zwyczajny sposób, a odkrył, że dotyk Johna bardzo lubi. Poza tym, to był John, a nie jakiś spocony nieznajomy, próbujący macać go w klubie nocnym – scenariusz, który poznał zbyt dobrze w młodości, zanim zdecydował, że to naprawdę nie dla niego.

W końcu detektyw zdecydował, że dla dobra gromadzenia danych do eksperymentu (i wcale nie dlatego, że kiedy John dotykał skóry za jego uszami, dostawał dreszczy) zostanie, gdzie jest i pozwoli Johnowi kontynuować. Zrelaksowany zamknął oczy i pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić.

_„Myślę, że w następnym życiu chcę być kotem"._ To była jego ostatnia (pół)przytomna myśl…

oOo

Sherlock obudził się kilka godzin później, kiedy John delikatnie pogładził jego kość policzkową jednym palcem, szepcząc ciche „Sherlock, wstawaj".

Jęknął i powoli otwarł oczy, lekko zamroczony po nieoczekiwanym uśnięciu. John spoglądał na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Już późno, czas do łóżka. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał zostać tutaj… to nie może być wygodne, z nogami zwisającymi z końca kanapy.

Sherlock zarzucił nogi z powrotem i usiadł, ziewając i przeciągając się. John miał rację, to nie było wygodne i gdyby został tu całą noc, obudziłby się z zesztywniałymi stawami. Przyznał się do porażki i powędrowali razem z Johnem do ich pokoi. Na progu swojej sypialni odwrócił się, by powiedzieć dobranoc. John ponownie sięgnął ręką, by go pogłaskać, tym razem po ramieniu, i wspiął się po schodach. Wyglądało na to, że formuła wciąż ma silne działanie. Aczkolwiek Sherlock zastanawiał się, dlaczego John wydawał się mieć taką obsesję na punkcie dotykania _jego_.

* * *

_Streszczenie notatek z eksperymentu S. Holmesa – użycie chemicznego stymulatora w celu wywołania niewybrednego, silnego afektu i osobistego przywiązania („miłości") na obiekcie doświadczalnym w kontrolowanym okresie czasu._

**Tydzień drugi:** związek 2013107 #02

**Obiekt:** Doktor John H. Watson

**Notatki:** Obiekt wykazywał oczywistą przyjemność płynącą z fizycznego kontaktu pod wpływem formuły #02. Ta mieszanka wydaje się znacznie zwiększać przyjemność, jaką daje dotyk. Dotykanie materiałów i struktur, razem z interakcjami międzyludzkimi, wskazuje na pozytywne rezultaty. Myślę, że jestem na dobrym tropie, z lekkim podwyższeniem świadomości ludzkich interakcji oraz malejących zahamowaniach w stosunku do okazywania „miłości". Emocje Johna już wydają się nabierać intensywności, ale jeszcze nie pragnie intymności czy innego okazywania ich, jakby w przeciwieństwie do ogólnego wzrostu.

**Wnioski:** Znaczący wzrost wrażliwości na dotyk. Obiekt przejawia chęć dotyku.

**Konkluzja:** W następnym związku skupić się na pożądanej reakcji emocjonalnej – czy obiekt może zostać poprowadzony na ścieżkę konkretnej emocji?

* * *

Zaczyna się szkoła, więc będę pracować troszkę wolniej, ale myślę, że do weekendu się wyrobię. Do kolejnego rozdziału ;)


	4. Eliksir miłości nr 3

Czy jest sens mówić, że przepraszam za opóźnienie? Czuję, jakbym zawsze przepraszała za to, że się nie wyrabiam... :( Ale ja próbuję! A matura bezczelnie wchodzi mi w paradę!

Tak czy siak, kolejny rozdział jest, a następny nie wiem kiedy. Postaram się tak najdalej do połowy marca...

* * *

**Eliksir miłości nr 3**

Pięść Johna uderzyła w ceglaną ścianę. Zazgrzytał zębami, próbując się kontrolować i ostatecznie uspokoić.

- Niedobrze, Sherlock. Coś ty mi, do diabła, dał?

oOo

3 godziny wcześniej…

- Język.

- Proszę.

- No dobra. Język poproszę, John.

- Oczywiście, musisz tylko spytać - odpowiedział John z uśmiechem wyższości na twarzy i posłusznie wystawił język, czekając na trzy krople nowego związku Sherlocka. Zapytał, czym się różni ta wersja i otrzymał zagmatwaną odpowiedź o poziomie serotoniny, której nie zrozumiał, nawet będąc lekarzem. Jego oczy zaczęły błądzić gdzieś w połowie wyjaśnienia, a na końcu po prostu kiwnął głową zachęcająco i powiedział sobie, że Sherlock ma dobre intencje, a poprzednie wersje nie zrobiły mu nic złego, więc nie ma się co martwić.

Ten raz był inny. John mógł wyczuć efekty natychmiast. Lekko zakołysał się na nogach, kiedy poczuł nagły zawrót głowy, zaraz po tym jak przełknął. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z troską, kiedy złapał go za ramiona i ustawił do pionu.

- John? W porządku?

- Czuję się trochę śmiesznie. Ten twój eliksir wydaje się odrobinę silniejszy od ostatniego.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Stężenie było bardzo podobne do tego z ostatniej wersji nie oczekiwał, że coś mogłoby zadziałać inaczej. To było odchylenie od normy… Szybko dokonał zmian w swoim grafiku testów, zmniejszając odstępy z godziny czy dwóch na raczej trzydzieści minut. Zaczynając od teraz.

John został poprowadzony w stronę jednego z kuchennych krzeseł i zmuszony do opadnięcia na nie, podczas gdy Sherlock robił standardowe badania, mierzył puls i sprawdzał rozszerzenie źrenic.

- John, absolutnie nie ma się czym martwić – powiedział ostrożnie.

- Dlaczego stwierdzenia takie jak te sprawiają, że natychmiast wiem, że to całkowita nieprawda? – odparł John przekornie. – No dobra, co jest?

- Twoje serce galopuje, a ciśnienie krwi wzrosło.

- Och. To niedobrze. Zazwyczaj moje ciśnienie spada, a nie wzrasta. I to dopiero po dobrych kilku godzinach, nie natychmiast. Co z rozszerzeniem źrenic?

- Brak. Właściwie, twoje źrenice są teraz zwężone.

John westchnął z rezygnacją. – Jest jakaś szansa, że masz na to antidotum?

- Przykro mi, John – rzekł Sherlock z prawdziwym żalem. – Nic nie mogę zrobić… musimy po prostu poczekać, aż twoje ciało to wydali w procesie przemiany materii.

John wstał i skierował się w stronę lodówki. – Zjem coś… to powinno przyspieszyć obrót spraw.

Sherlock przytaknął nieszczęśliwie. Ta wersja jego związku wydawała się kompletną porażką – co za strata dnia na eksperyment.

oOo

Kontynuowali testowanie reakcji Johna co trzydzieści minut przez następne kilka godzin po tym, jak wziął swoją dawkę. Po jakimś czasie dobiegł ich dźwięk wiadomości. Sherlock spojrzał na telefon i skrzywił się widocznie. Cierpliwość Johna i tak się kończyła ze stresu spowodowanego nieoczekiwaną reakcją na formułę, i właściwie warknął na Sherlocka, kiedy ten powiedział mu, o co chodzi.

- Lestrade ma sprawę. Zaginione dziecko – liczy się czas. Zabrane z zamkniętego pomieszczenia, brak znaków włamania. Potrzebuje mnie - powiedział Sherlock przepraszającym tonem.

Wiedział, że John będzie zirytowany. Uzgodnili, że nie będą się rozdzielać podczas eksperymentu, więc to oznaczało, że obaj muszą iść na miejsce zbrodni. Ale uzgodnili też, żeby nikomu nie mówić co robią, co znaczyło, że John naprawdę nie chciał być widziany przez policję tego wieczoru.

Rozsądnie, choć raz, Sherlock zapytał Johna o zdanie.

- Co chcesz zrobić, John? Jeśli chcesz, żebym tu został, zrobię to.

John wstał nagle i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, irytacja była widoczna w każdym jego kroku.

- Czego bym chciał, Sherlock, to mieć swój umysł z powrotem takim, jaki powinien być, i może choć raz spokojny wieczór. Ale na to nie ma szans. Więc chyba pójdziemy. To najgorszy czas i zamierzam obarczyć cię odpowiedzialnością za cokolwiek, co zrobię. Ale nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś tu został, kiedy możesz ocalić dziecko – przyznał John ponuro.

Sherlock skinął głową, wdzięczny za zgodę Johna, nieważne jak niechętną, i obaj pospieszyli znaleźć płaszcze i buty, zanim skierowali się w stronę drzwi, by zawołać taksówkę.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło im tylko chwilę. Greg Lestrade i jego zespół już czekali. Sherlock przywitał się z nimi w swój zwykły, lekceważący sposób. John ograniczył się do krótkiego skinięcia, nie chcąc ryzykować, kiedy nie w pełni się kontrolował.

Sherlock złapał go za ramię i obaj weszli do dziecięcej sypialni, gdzie detektyw natychmiast zaczął szukać wskazówek. John stał w drzwiach, będąc w bardzo złym humorze. To nie był jego normalny stan i czuł się tym zażenowany. Normalnie byłby tak samo chętny jak Sherlock, by przyjść i pomóc w takiej sprawie, i obserwowałby swojego współlokatora i przyjaciela z zainteresowaniem i przyjemnością, kiedy detektyw zajmowałby się swoją robotą i dedukował, i rozwiązywał. Ale dzisiaj nic z tego nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

Nie dbał o pomaganie policji, nie dbał o Sherlocka, nie dbał nawet o znalezienie dziecka.

oOo

Sherlock miał właśnie powiedzieć Johnowi co znalazł, kiedy spojrzał na niego i zatrzymał się. Twarz Johna ukazywała całą gamę emocji – smutek, zakłopotanie, ponurą akceptację, ale najbardziej – wściekłość. Sherlock zauważył jego zaczerwienione oblicze, zaciśnięte szczęki, bielejące knykcie, nieświadomie zaciśnięte pięści, i wiedział, że trzeba działać szybko.

Bez słowa złapał go za ramię i wyciągnął go z domu, prowadząc do alejki na stronie, gdzie było ciszej. John przez chwilę po prostu stał, dysząc, a potem walnął pięścią w ścianę z wyraźną furią. Sherlock wzdrygnął się i odruchowo zrobił krok w tył. Widział, że John próbuje się kontrolować, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi.

- Niedobrze, Sherlock. Coś ty mi, do diabła, dał?

Sherlock odpowiedział ostrożnie, uspokajającym głosem. – John, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Ta wersja formuły miała spowodować wzrost emocji, ale wiesz, że końcowym rezultatem ma być miłość, nie wściekłość. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro.

Spokojny ton działał. John zdołał wziąć głęboki oddech i rozluźnić pięści.

- Musisz mnie stąd zabrać, Sherlock, nie potrafię utrzymać temperamentu na wodzy i nie będę potrzebował dużo prowokacji choćby ze strony Donovan, by zrobić coś, czego będę żałował.

- Oczywiście – pospiesznie zapewnił go Sherlock. – Uprowadzenie jest i tak oczywiste – to starsze rodzeństwo, wykluczone z rodziny. Ktoś miał klucz do sypialni, dlatego to wygląda na nienaruszone. Nie chodziło o to, by skrzywdzić dziecko, tylko żeby je poznać. – Ucichł. – Będzie w porządku, jeśli pójdę i powiem Lestrade'owi, gdzie go szukać? Zrobiłbym to później sms-em, ale nie chciałbym się rozpraszać, jeśli zrobi się gorzej.

John rozejrzał się po cichej alejce – kawałek dalej był schodek, na którym mógłby przysiąść, nie będąc widzianym. Wskazał go Sherlockowi i powiedział, żeby się pospieszył, a potem odszedł, by usiąść i poczekać. Zwinął się w nieszczęśliwą kulkę, kolana wepchnął pod brodę. Desperacko pragnął trzymać się z daleka od wszystkich, zawstydzony tym, że nie potrafi się kontrolować. Nienawidził tego, to było gorsze niż bycie z powrotem w armii. Przynajmniej wtedy ataki wściekłości miały dobry powód, i znajdowały ujście w walce, albo w ratowaniu komuś życia na stole operacyjnym. Musiał wziąć się w garść.

- To tylko chemia – powiedział do siebie, powtarzając to jak mantrę. – Głęboki wdech. To minie. To nie jest prawdziwe.

Niedługo potem Sherlock wypadł zza rogu, wyraźnie biegnąc z sypialni chłopca.

- Samochód jest w drodze – wysapał bez tchu. – Poprosiłem Mycrofta o przysługę. Pomyślałem, że dzisiejszego wieczoru dasz sobie radę bez kierowców taksówek i ich opinii.

John skinął głową w podziękowaniu za gest i ostrożnie wstał, opierając plecy o ścianę i utrzymując dystans od Sherlocka. Czuł emocje buzujące w nim i nie ufał samemu sobie. Wszystko było tuż pod powierzchnią… niewiele było potrzebne, by nim zawładnęły. Kolejny głęboki wdech. To nie jest prawdziwe. Tylko chemia.

- Kiedy samochód podjedzie, mógłbyś usiąść z przodu? Zostawić mnie samego z tyłu?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, oceniająco. Cokolwiek zobaczył, musiało go zaskoczyć – jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, zanim skinął głową, wyrażając zgodę, i nie czyniąc żadnej próby wyperswadowania mu tego.

Stali w ciszy w alejce, zanim telefon Sherlocka się odezwał i detektyw z pewną ulgą stwierdził:

- Już jest, chodź.

John poszedł, o krok za Sherlockiem. Krok Sherlocka był żwawy i przecisnął się przez tłum gapiów bez słowa, ledwie przytrzymując drzwi samochodu dla Johna, zanim sam wsunął się na przednie siedzenie pasażera.

John zapiął pasy i zamknął oczy, chcąc odciąć się od świata. Usłyszał mruczącego coś Sherlocka, a potem muzyka wypełniła samochód. Bach, pomyślał John, próbując rozproszyć swoją uwagę, zmuszając się do skupienia na kojących dźwiękach i pozwalając muzyce wyprzeć wszystkie emocje.

Miał zamknięte oczy aż do chwili, kiedy samochód zatrzymał się przy ich mieszkaniu i Sherlock otworzył jego drzwi. Teraz potrafił się kontrolować odrobinę bardziej niż wcześniej i dał radę wyjść z auta i pójść do 221B bez żadnych incydentów. Sherlock zatrzymał się na chwilę, by porozmawiać z kierowcą, a potem podążył za Johnem, zamykając za nim drzwi. Kiedy już był w środku, przystanął, niepewny jak się zachować. Pragnął wyjść naprzeciw Johnowi i uspokoić go, jako że był zestresowany wydarzeniami wieczoru, ale nie odważył się, kiedy John był tak zmienny.

John podjął decyzję za niego. Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.

- Zrób wszystkie pomiary, a potem idź do pokoju i zamknij drzwi. Ja zrobię to samo. Nie wiem, czy będzie się pogarszać czy polepszać, a nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.

Sherlock podszedł bliżej. Zmierzył Johnowi puls (wciąż podwyższony), i sprawdził źrenice (jak główki szpilek), wraz z ciśnieniem krwi (wysokie jak diabli). Zapisał wszystko w arkuszu i odsunął się, by John mógł wstać. Ale John siedział twardo, najwyraźniej nie chcąc podnieść się z krzesła, zanim Sherlock go nie posłucha i nie pójdzie do pokoju.

- Nie jest tak źle, John, rano wszystko będzie w porządku, mogę…

Pięść walnęła w blat stołu, przerywając Sherlockowi w połowie zdania. John, który nigdy nie podnosił głosu, wrzasnął: - WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Sherlock wydał z siebie dziwny skrzek i dał dwa kroki do tyłu, zanim szybko poszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Stał po drugiej stronie, opierając się o drewno, adrenalina krążyła po jego ciele. Ku swej uldze usłyszał, że John gasi światło i kieruje się po schodach do własnej sypialni.

Detektyw położył się na łóżku w pełni ubrany, z telefonem w ręku. Słuchał, jak John się przebiera i kładzie do łóżka, ale pozostał w gotowości aż do czasu, kiedy wymknął się i wszedł do połowy na schody, by usłyszeć niemożliwy do pomylenia odgłos miękkiego chrapania, który powiedział mu, że John zasnął. Rozluźniony wrócił do pokoju. Ale jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz.

oOo

Następnego ranka Sherlocka obudziło leciuteńkie pukanie do drzwi. Zwlekł się z łóżka i stanął pod drzwiami, wahając się przez chwilę.

- Przyniosłem ci herbatę i tost, Sherlock. Twoja formuła straciła działanie, sprawdziłem swoje statystyki – wszystko wróciło do normy.

Sherlock otworzył drzwi, by po drugiej stronie znaleźć bardzo skruszonego Johna Watsona. Machnął ręką, zapraszając go do środka, a potem z powrotem wlazł do łóżka, nie zamierzając jeszcze wstawać. John usadowił się na brzegu, balansując dwoma kubkami herbaty i talerzem z tostem, zanim Sherlock nie wziął od niego jednego kubka i tosta pokrytego cienką warstwą marmolady. Przez moment panowała cisza, kiedy oboje kontemplowali zawartość swoich kubków i unikali swojego wzroku.

- Naprawdę przepraszam, Sherlock – powiedział John miękko, ze spuszczonymi oczami. – Nie pamiętam, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, ale wystarczająco dużo, by wiedzieć, że musiałem cię wczoraj wystraszyć.

Sherlock chciał go zbyć i zaprzeczyć, że był kiedykolwiek choćby trochę przerażony, ale to utknęło w jego gardle i zamiast tego rzekł:

- Ja też przepraszam – nigdy nie przewidziałem tego, jaki wpływ może mieć na ciebie formuła. W przyszłości będę bardziej ostrożny. – Zrobił pauzę, jakby coś go nagle uderzyło. – Pozwolisz mi kontynuować, prawda, John? – Jego głos był pełen niepokoju. – Obiecuję, że dowiem się, co poszło źle, żeby to się już nigdy nie zdarzyło.

John uśmiechnął się z ulgą – obawiał się, że jego niekontrolowany wybuch naruszył ich przyjaźń. Jeśli wszystko, czego chciał Sherlock, to kontynuowanie eksperymentu, John mógł mu to zapewnić. Sprawdzi podwójnie – potrójnie – co ma z nim zrobić następna formuła, ale pomyślał, że wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy przeraziły ich oboje wystarczająco, i będą rozsądniejsi.

Na tę myśl John wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Co? – spytał Sherlock, ciekaw, uśmiechając się wbrew sobie.

- Pomyślałem tylko, że w efekcie ostatnia noc uczyniła nas oboje rozsądniejszymi. – Oczy Johna były rozszerzone, kiedy wyjaśniał. – Tak jakbyś mógł znaleźć związek mogący sprawić coś takiego.

* * *

Streszczenie notatek z eksperymentu S. Holmesa – użycie chemicznego stymulatora w celu wywołania niewybrednego, silnego afektu i osobistego przywiązania („miłości") na obiekcie doświadczalnym w kontrolowanym okresie czasu.

Tydzień trzeci: związek 2013107 #03

Obiekt: Doktor John H. Watson

Notatki: Obiekt reaguje na związek niemal natychmiastowo, pomimo żadnego celowego wzrostu stężenia. Ta wersja wzmacnia emocje, ale niestety w złym spektrum, sprawiając, że obiekt skłonny jest do wybuchów złości i frustracji. Pewna powściągliwość została zaobserwowana, kiedy obiekt został wystawiony na działanie uspokajającej muzyki i dano mu trochę przestrzeni, ale każda konfrontacja, nieważne jak mała, otrzymywała nieproporcjonalną odpowiedź. Należy być ostrożnym i upewnić się, że następne wersje nie powtórzą tych negatywnych stanów emocjonalnych – nie sprzyjają eksperymentowi.

Wnioski: Silne, niekontrolowane emocje. Niestety, wyrażane raczej wściekłością niż oczekiwaną „miłością".

Konkluzja: Należy być ostrożnym, by nie wpływać na wzrost emocji w negatywny sposób. Upewnić się, że John jest w bezpiecznym miejscu przed rozpoczęciem następnego eksperymentu.


	5. Eliksir miłości nr 4

**5. Eliksir miłosny nr - 4**

To był miły, cichy poranek, kiedy Sherlock wparował do salonu, wymachując probówką. John spojrzał na niego znad śniadania i gazety, ujrzał na jego twarzy podekscytowanie, i jęknął.

- John! - wykrzyknął Sherlock.

- Sherlock. - John odparł stanowczym głosem, tym, który bardzo jasno mówił "słucham, ale nie oczekuj, żebym zgodził się na cokolwiek, co zaproponujesz".

- Wiem, że w tym tygodniu już robiliśmy eksperyment, który, co trzeba przyznać, nie poszedł tak jak powinien, i wiem, że zgodziliśmy się, że będziemy robić jeden test na tydzień, ale mam nową wersję i myślę, że ta dostarczy mi odpowiedzi, i chciałbym ją dzisiaj przetestować, John. - W końcu nabierając powietrza, dodał, jakby po namyśle:

- Proszę?

John westchnął. Ostatni eksperyment poszedł tak źle, że trochę niepokoił się następnym. Ale obiecał, więc nie mógł po prostu odmówić.

- Naprawiłeś to, co ostatnim razem zmieniło mnie w doktora Bannera?

Ogłupiałe spojrzenie Sherlocka sprawiło, że w kącikach oczu Johna pojawiły się zmarszczki, kiedy uśmiechnął się do swojego genialnego, a tak często niepojętnego przyjaciela.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż używam porównań rodem z pop kultury - nigdy ich nie łapiesz. Bruce Banner to postać z komiksów - zmienia się w Niesamowitego Hulka, kiedy jest wściekły - wyjaśnił John. Szukał porównania, które Sherlock mógłby zrozumieć. - To jak historia o Jekyllu i Hydzie - potwór w środku.

- Och, rozumiem. Cóż, nie to, że ty masz "potwora w środku", ale tak, wyregulowałem formułę, żeby zredukować prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia silnej reakcji emocjonalnej innej niż w związku ze znacznikami, co powinno dać pozytywny wynik.

John pomyślał o tym. Nie śpieszyło mu się do tego, ale był pewien, że po katastrofalnej formule nr 3 Sherlock jest bardziej ostrożny, dodając komponenty.

- I chcesz to zrobić teraz? Wciąż jest ranek. Co będziemy robić przez cały dzień, kiedy twój związek będzie odprawiał swoje czary?

- Och, cokolwiek zechcesz, John. - Sherlock niedbale machnął dłonią, będąc podejrzewanym o myślenie nad takimi szczegółami. - Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko.

Oczy Johna rozjaśniły się. Szansa na wyciągnięcie Sherlocka z mieszkania na cały dzień, i to nie z powodu zagadki… może być tego warte…

Odpowiedział ostrożnie.

- Zrobię to, ale musisz mi obiecać, że zostaniesz ze mną cały dzień i nie będziesz się kłócił o to, co robimy, albo gdzie idziemy.

- Dobra, dobra. - Sherlock już sięgał po pipetę z kupki nowych, które trzymał w pudełku na półce. - Redukuję dawkę z powrotem do dwóch kropli… I myślę, że udało mi się też tym razem zmniejszyć "efekt upojenia".

- Efekt… co?

- Za pierwszym razem powiedziałeś, że czułeś się, jak po butelce wina. Więc postarałem się to zmniejszyć. Powinieneś być w stanie zachowywać się normalnie i pamiętać wszystko po fakcie, tyle że z pragnieniem zakochania się, gdzieś po drodze. Jeśli to zadziała, po prostu odtworzę to w ostatecznej wersji.

- Och. - John wreszcie zrozumiał podejście Sherlocka. - Robisz to kawałek po kawałku, tak? Więc kiedy dowiadujesz się, co powoduje część symptomów opisanych przez panią Warwick, możesz to zminimalizować i znaleźć kolejną część. To dlatego ostatnia formuła nie sprawiła, że chciałem dotykać przypadkowych rzeczy, tak jak ta wcześniejsza.

- Myślałem, że wiesz to wszystko.

- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie myślałem o tym aż do teraz - przyznał głupkowato John. - Ale teraz… Co masz na celowniku tym razem?

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć… parametry eksperymentu uwzględniają obiekt nie będący świadomym efektów, zanim się nie pojawią. Gdybyś wiedział, mógłbyś zareagować w inny sposób.

John wywrócił oczami, ale wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego i przywołał Sherlocka ruchem ręki.

- Do dzieła, dozuj - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, wysuwając język.

oOo

Sherlock nie spodziewał się takiego dnia. Zaraz po tym, jak zaaplikował Johnowi ostatni związek, John zażądał, żeby Sherlock się ubrał i przygotował na dzień na zewnątrz. Żadne szczegóły dotyczące tego, co ów dzień będzie obejmował, nie zostały podane. Tylko tyle, żeby ubrać właściwe ubrania, a nie prześcieradło ("To był tylko jeden raz, John - nie wiem, czemu wspominasz to tak często?" "Ponieważ, Sherlock, to był Pałac Buckingham.").

Więc Sherlock był ubrany jak zazwyczaj, w marynarkę i koszulę, a do tego nieodłączny płaszcz i szalik, by nie dać się zimowej pogodzie, i stał przy frontowych drzwiach, czekając na Johna. Doktor zbiegł ze schodów, wyglądając na zażenowanego spieszeniem się do wyjścia. Wymamrotał tylko coś, co brzmiało na "przepraszam". On też złapał swoją kurtkę i szalik, po czym otworzył drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem i zamaszystym gestem mówiącym "za tobą", skierowanym do Sherlocka.

Ku radości Johna, Sherlock był w wielkodusznym nastroju i z chęcią dał się wciągnąć w nastrój dnia, angażując go w rozmowy o błahostkach, kiedy kroczyli przyjacielsko w dół Baker Street, oboje z rękoma głęboko w kieszeniach dla ochrony przed zimnem, okazjonalnie ocierając się o siebie ramionami, idąc obok siebie.

- Pomyślałem, że możemy pójść na spacer dokoła Ogrodów Kensington i Hyde Parku - wyjaśnił John. - Jest zimno, ale świeci słońce i chcę skorzystać ze świeżego powietrza. Może być?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział zgodnie Sherlock. - Cokolwiek zechcesz.

Dotarcie do parku nie zajęło dużo czasu. Spacerowali dookoła różnymi ścieżkami. Po jakiejś godzinie kupili kawę i siedzieli na ławce w środku parku, obserwując mijających ich ludzi. Sherlock zabawiał Johna, dedukując wszystkie lubieżne sekrety ludzi, których John wskazał.

- Ooch, Sherlock, tego. - John wskazał na siwowłosego biznesmena w okularach i garniturze, przechodzącego ścieżką obok tej, gdzie siedzieli.

- John! To sztuka dedukcji, nie jakaś sztuczka na przyjęcia. - Ton Sherlocka by pełen dezaprobaty, ale oczy mu się śmiały. - Poza tym, nie ma nic interesującego w mężczyźnie z upodobaniem do damskiej bielizny.

- Nie! - John udał kpiące oburzenie, zanim, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zapytał:

- Pod garniturem?

- Różowa i koronkowa, i prawie na pewno również pończochy.

Najpierw zarechotał John, potem Sherlock dołączył, i już niedługo obaj chichotali jak dwójka sprośnych uczniaków.

Uwielbiam to, pomyślał John, a potem zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się, czy to efekt substancji.

Uwielbiam to, pomyślał Sherlock, a potem zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się, czy John byłby tak wolny od zahamowań, gdyby nie był naćpany.

oOo

Wreszcie, po kilku następnych dedukcjach i resztkach kawy, Johnowi zrobiło się zimno i musieli się ruszyć. Miał plany na popołudnie, więc trzeba było wyjść z parku i znaleźć taksówkę.

Ich ścieżka prowadziła wzdłuż Serpentine, i to tam John zaczął się czuć trochę dziwnie. Sherlock potajemnie kontrolował reakcję Johna na każdego, kogo mijali, czekając, by zobaczyć, czy ktokolwiek wzbudzi jego zainteresowanie i tym samym potwierdzi się działanie formuły. Dawka była mała, więc John byłby w stanie to kontrolować, ale Sherlock uważał, że to powinno się ujawnić w widocznej żądzy, choćby tylko jako przelotne spojrzenie rzucone ładnej dziewczynie.

Sherlock skupiał się na ludziach dookoła, próbując delikatnie przekonać Johna, by poświęcił trochę uwagi kobietom przechodzącym obok, które, jak wydedukował detektyw, były najbardziej w "typie" Johna, i tym sposobem był bardziej skłonny, by zareagować.

Niestety, John poświęcał uwagę czemuś zupełnie innemu. Przy końcu ścieżki, kołysząc się z boku na bok i kwacząc do siebie nawzajem, wędrowała przez trawę parka kaczek. Normalnego dnia John po prostu zignorowałby kaczki i szedł dalej swoją drogą, ale dzisiaj był nimi kompletnie zachwycony i zatrzymał się, by na nie popatrzeć przez kilka minut, zanim Sherlock niecierpliwie pociągnął go za ramię.

- John?

- Och, przepraszam, Sherlock, ja tylko… tylko… um… czy kaczki nie są świetne?

- Kaczki? Cóż, tak przypuszczam - odparł Sherlock ochoczo, próbując przypomnieć sobie jakieś interesujące fakty o kaczkach. Natrafiając na pustkę, zdecydował się zapytać.

- John, co się dzieje?

- Cóż… Mogę nie być konsultującym detektywem czy coś w tym stylu, ale uważam, że twoja formuła właśnie uderzyła, bo wszystkim, czego teraz pragnę, jest podnieść te kaczki i zabrać je do domu, żebym mógł je nakarmić i opiekować się, i upewnić, że są bezpieczne. - John zerknął na Sherlocka z szerokim uśmiechem, rozbawiony własnymi odczuciami, zanim szybko wrócił spojrzeniem do kaczek. - Prawie na pewno to nie jest moje typowe zachowanie, jeśli chodzi o ptactwo wodne.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi - kolejna wersja eksperymentu nie poszła tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Przynajmniej przez stonowanie składnika odpowiadającego za niepamięć w jego pierwszej formule, John był przytomny, wiedział co robi i był zdolny do akceptowania dziwactw, w pewnym stopniu.

- Uhm, Sherlock - John przeszkodził rozmyślania przyjaciela. - Chyba będę potrzebował trochę pomocy przy ruszeniu się stąd… nie sądzę, żebym potrafił stąd sam odejść. To się staje trudniejsze to zignorowania.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością, widząc kłopot Johna, ale z chęcią złapał go za rękę i pomógł odejść od kaczek, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń, aż wyszli z parku i machnął na taksówkę.

- Wellcome Collection, Euston Road - powiedział kierowcy Sherlock.

- Jak zgadłeś? - John był przerażony. - Planowałem zrobić ci niespodziankę. Można tam obejrzeć wystawę artystów, którzy byli umieszczeni w centrach badań medycznych na całym świecie. Pomyślałem, że to brzmi interesująco i jak coś, co może ci się spodobać.

- I tak jest, John, stąd kierunek, jaki podałem kierowcy. Jeśli chcesz utrzymać takie rzeczy w tajemnicy, naprawdę powinieneś częściej kasować historię w twojej przeglądarce. Albo to, albo przestać mieszkać z kimś, kto żyje odkrywaniem.

John wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie był jakoś specjalnie zmartwiony - Sherlock wydawał się chętny, by brać udział w tym, co zaplanował, więc cóż to miało za znaczenie?

Podczas jazdy taksówką John nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zauważył swoją stałą fascynację każdym zwierzęciem, jakie mógł zobaczyć. Nie to, że w centrum Londynu miał dużo do wyboru, ale pojedyncze osoby na spacerze z psami przyciągały jego uwagę i jego oczy instynktownie podążały za nimi aż zniknęły z widoku. To było strasznie żenujące.

- Myślę, że wiem, co robi ta wersja twojego miłosnego eliksiru, Sherlock - wymamrotał John, mówiąc cicho, tak żeby taksówkarz nie mógł usłyszeć.

- Och? - Sherlock odwrócił się od okna, by spojrzeć na Johna. Uniósł pytająco jedną brew w oczekiwaniu na rozwinięcie.

- Jestem pewien, że już zgadłeś…

- Ja nie zgaduję, John, ja dedukuję - powiedział mu Sherlock wyniośle, odwracając się z powrotem do okna, obrażony.

- Nie bądź taki, Sherlock, wiesz że nie to miałem na myśli. - John pociągnął go za rękaw aż Sherlock raczył znów na niego spojrzeć. - W każdym razie, myślę, że to rozgryzłem. Ta wersja sprawia, że chcę się opiekować… wszystkim. Jak dotąd to były głównie zwierzęta - kaczki i psy - ale mam wrażenie, że jeśli zobaczę gdzieś zagubione dziecko, będę chciał zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by odprowadzić je do rodziców. W sumie, to trochę dziwne uczucie. Jakbym powinien być na zewnątrz i ratować świat.

Sherlock był zaciekawiony. - To sprawia, że jesteś opiekuńczy w stosunku do wszystkich? Czy tylko tych bardziej delikatnych od ciebie?

- Dobre pytanie. Myślę, że tylko tych mniejszych ode mnie. To znaczy, nie czuję potrzeby, żeby chronić ciebie przed światem, więc to pewnie dobry znak. - John uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę ilość kłopotów, w jakie codziennie się pakujesz - to byłaby prawdziwie syzyfowa praca.

oOo

Dotarli do galerii bez przeszkód i spędzili bardzo przyjemne kilka godzin oglądając wystawę i dyskutując o poszczególnych dziełach (szczęśliwie była to strefa wolna-od-zwierząt-i-małych-dzieci). Opinia Sherlocka o sztuce była bardzo zróżnicowana - o pewnych elementach posiadał niemal encyklopedyczną wiedzę, a o innych nie wiedział kompletnie nic. To stwarzało okazję do ciekawych rozmów z Johnem, który wiedział trochę o wszystkim, więc mógł wypełnić kilka luk dla Sherlocka, podczas gdy Sherlock mógł pogłębić to, co wiedział John.

Po galerii poszli do małego pubu na niepozornej uliczce, który znał John, gdzie siedzieli w kącie z kilkoma drinkami i kontynuowali rozmowę, próbowali naprawić świat, aż oboje zaczęli ziewać, a żołądek Johna burczał z powodu braku obiadu. W końcu przyznali się do porażki i wzięli taksówkę z powrotem na Baker Street, po drodze kupując jedzenie na wynos.

- Dziękuję - powiedział John po prostu, kiedy weszli po schodach na górę do ich mieszkania. - Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem, nawet z dziwnymi efektami twojej formuły sprawiającej, że byłem nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do mniejszych istot.

Sherlock ledwie odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale on też uważał, że to był nadspodziewanie przyjemny dzień. Gdyby tylko mógł odkryć, co poszło nie tak w przypadku tej formuły…

oOo

- Teraz moim problemem jest to, że nie przejawiasz objawów właściwej miłości - zagderał Sherlock, kiedy kończyli posiłek przy kuchennym stole.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Cóż. Używając definicji antycznych Greków, wykazujesz symptomy miłości Filia - lojalności w stosunku do przyjaciół i rodziny, potrzeby wychowywania. Może nawet miłość Agape, jeśli naciągniemy definicję - coś idealistycznego, skupiającego się na wnętrzu. Tym, na czym nam zależy, czego doświadczyła pani Warwick, jest miłość bardziej seksualna - Eros, jeśli wolisz.

- Więc bardziej miłość ciała niż duszy?

- Jestem pod wrażeniem - przyznał Sherlock. - Znasz założenia?

- Czasami chyba zapominasz o tym, że nawet jeśli nie jestem geniuszem jak ty, jestem wykształconym człowiekiem. Wiesz, stopień medyczny i tak dalej - zbeształ go John.

Sherlock pominął to z nieeleganckim prychnięciem, nie zaszczycając go nawet należytą odpowiedzią.

- Więc… - podpowiedział John.

- Więc, następna formuła musi być skoncentrowana na manipulowaniu twoimi seksualnymi pragnieniami. Jak fascynująco! Widzę, że będę musiał pomyśleć o całym nowym zestawie miar do mierzenia… - Sherlock kontynuował mówienie, kiedy opuścił pokój, jego umysł już pracował nad zagadnieniami i możliwymi rozwiązaniami, obecność Johna poszła w zapomnienie.

- Świetnie - powiedział John do siebie. - Bo kombinacja seksu, narkotyków i Sherlocka na pewno się źle nie skończy.

Streszczenie notatek z eksperymentu S. Holmesa – użycie chemicznego stymulatora w celu wywołania niewybrednego, silnego afektu i osobistego przywiązania („miłości") na obiekcie doświadczalnym w kontrolowanym okresie czasu.

Tydzień trzeci (2): związek 2013107 #04

Obiekt: Doktor John H. Watson

Notatki: Niestety ta wersja związku nie dała oczekiwanych rezultatów. Jakkolwiek wszystkie negatywne skutki z próby #03 zostały usunięte, wciąż nie udaje się uzyskać pełnej manifestacji „miłości" w sensie, który eksperyment ma ukazać. Reakcja emocjonalna została otrzymana, ale była raczej opiekuńcza niż pełna pożądania. I dziwnie skierowana w stronę zwierząt, o które John chciał zadbać. Należy szybko zredukować ten element - nie chcę pewnego dnia wrócić do mieszkania pełnego zwierząt. Szukać i skupić się na manifestacji pożądania w iteracji #05.

Wnioski: Emocjonalne zaangażowanie zaobserwowane. Przynajmniej zrobiliśmy postępy od kuchennych przedmiotów do żywych istot. Jednak nie do międzyludzkich interakcji.

Konkluzja: Element pielęgnowania/opiekuńczości z osobowości obiektu zintensyfikowany. Dalsze eksperymenty wymagają postępu od opieki do żądzy.


End file.
